


Light of Life

by Emerald_bat



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_bat/pseuds/Emerald_bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small contemplation for christmas on the passing of time. It wonders about the way that we are influenced, and the way that we influence others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this work, it means a great deal to me. :)

It began with a wish. The wish contained hope for the future and those around it before it stretched out a taper and lit the flame. A burst in the darkness, like a star in the sky, and the new light is born. The first moments are filled with uncertainty, a flicker, but steadily it brightens. 

Gaining confidence and assurance it glows bright into its new life and polished surfaces reflect the rays back, as if they too were aglow. There is so much hope to be found in this new creation.

All of a sudden a cold draft, a small gust of air, threatens to snuff out this young soul; but it is determined to continue. It was created for a purpose, to convey the message and it has every intention to bring every drop of glorious sunshine it can to the kin that crowd around.

As time passes, the sparkling, golden radiance becomes comforting and familiar. The watchers come and go around it, many leaving as its life begins to draw to a close. The warmth that it passes on to those who remain is tender and loving. It knows that its flame is not as vigorous as it had been in its youth and the folk that linger are the ones that truly care. It whispers to their souls a secret to happiness. This secret is one they already possess but it has only become clear to them by delaying their departure.

As the light burns on, the last of its allotted time it begins to wain. It has enjoyed its time here and it stutters, reluctant to leave those it has come to love behind. It wishes to dwell on in this plane of existence for just a little longer.

All to soon it is all over. The former star is just an ember, smoke spiralling to the heavens as a final breath from its essence. The last blossoms of warmth are just a reminder of its former brilliance, unimportant compared to the wish that created it and the message that it imparted. The last lingering embers are blown out, possibly in a misguided attempt to rekindle its flame, but maybe not. Is it right to blow out these last lingerings, to leave only the charcoal remains? Does it matter? After all, it was only a candle on a christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed this story, be kind, it is the first story of mine that has ever braved the web. Please give me some feedback on how to improve my writing. I will be writing more soon. EB


End file.
